1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly which is structured to be assembled easily and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”). Generally, an LCD includes a pair of opposing substrates, each having electrodes disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In a typical LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to generate an electric field. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
Since liquid crystal molecules cannot emit light by themselves, they need a backlight assembly including light sources, i.e., light-emitting elements, in order to display an image. There are many different types of light sources for use in an LCD, of which backlight assemblies typically provide the most uniformly distributed light to the entire surface of a display panel from behind the display panel. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies according to the position of light sources which emit light. A direct-type backlight assembly includes light sources disposed directly under a display panel. On the other hand, an edge-type backlight assembly includes light sources disposed at one or more sides of a display panel, and light emitted from the light sources is delivered to the entire surface of the display panel using a light guide plate.